How to Create a Chatango RP Character
http://images.wikia.com/chatango/images/3/3a/2rhr349.jpgAdded by TheRealDawn145 Edited by Dual0Face and Cattibrie. So you've signed up for Chatango.com and you don't find chatting all that interesting. You've discovered the art of role-playing and want to get into it, but don't have any idea of what type of char to make. This is a guide that will show you how to make a character based on three basic structures and rules, as well as the players that can be quite flexible. In this guide you'll find more than just the information on how to make a character, but also information about the styles of role-play that are usually seen and encountered on Chatango. 'Create a character'. There are three pieces to the structure of creating a character. Step 1: *''Bone:'' This is your character's body without clothes on. Literally, it is the height, the name, the age, the weight, the size, the strength, the abilities, the powers, the EVERYTHING up to this point and after all it has been through. *''Flesh:'' This is your character and everything about them, literally. What are they like? Tell all that you want and think that other people should know, so that they can make a choice about RPing with you or not. *''Past:'' This is your character's past. Why are, or why aren't they supposed to be the way that they are, or why are they the way they are? Does your character hold a grudge with a previous foe? Does your character feel depressed because of a lack of nurturing as a young child? It doesn't matter as long as it is somewhat different each time. 'Choose a type of character'. With Chatango, a person is entitled to a much more broad load of characters that range from vampires, to other creatures, and to plain but powerful races of human. Most of the time, you'll see speed RPers. They are a little noobie, so don't go too hard on them. Most of the time, those with the more decorated profiles have a higher degree of roleplaying ability, but remember there are always exceptions to the rule. Others might have special rules, though most of the time they are reasonable, like no godmodding and no cybering. Others try to force someone to be canon (an actual character in that world) or have a specific picture. 'Learn to type with both hands, it will go a long way.' Don't be drawn too quickly to "speed" RPing, because that is how bad habits (and RPs) form! It is best to be analytic about the different styles of role-playing. They include but are not limited to: paragraph, semi-para, multi-para, sentence, the less turn-based "speed," which in my own personal experience and my own personal opinion should not be classified as a valid form of role-playing. I would call it fucking around. There are various types and ways to RP, but I will list a few so don't be put off by these because, like I said, there are multiple ways to RP, so find one that suits you the best. *''Paragraph'' or "Para" is a type of role-playing that is usually done in paragraph, after paragraph, after paragraph. It is sometimes called multi-para depending on the amount of paragraphs that are used. An immense amount of detail is usually used for this style, especially when it takes more than one Chatango post. *''Semi-Para'' or "Semi" in general, is a type of role-playing that is so very similar to para, but usually isn't more than one post and about five to six lines of text. *''Sentence'' has no classification for it. It is much shorter and usually requires just a single line of information most of the time. It can be two or three more, but those are generally the rules. *Last and least, Speed. This method of RPing is very, very lazy and simple. If someone "slashes" at you can either just say "*dodges*" , *dodges* or "*ducks*", *ducks*. It takes no effort whatsoever to think of what to do, or how to dodge or anything, but the upside is you can usually expect a swift response due to its quick and underachievement as a "registered" style of role-playing. 'Helpful Tips' #The full profile can only take as many as 20k characters. The mini-profile can take as many as 2k characters. #Don't take everything that everyone says so seriously, most of the time it is in an RP and it's not even really what the person feels. #Don't let your emotions get too caught up into the RP - it's just a game. # Separate OOC from IC (see note from Cattibrie below). #Don't be afraid to RP, and don't let others intimidate you on the website because they are much stronger and such. # Starting a clan is a great and an epic way of getting recognition. # The ability to type goes hand-in-hand with the instant messaging style of Chatango. # Make a character best fitting to your own taste, but don't become too stereotypical when making a character. It's okay if you're just a little bit similar to everyone else, but it is preferred that someone doesn't do that often, or have too many similarities to the original characters. # This part is advice from a veteran Chatango roleplayer: if don't believe me, look up Charzard7. If you have made a total crossover character, research the worlds you have used into making him or her so that way you know what you're talking about. # I made my character based off who I want to be. So you can do can do the same and be who you want to be. # DON'T GOD MOD YOUR CHARACTER. People will hate you if you do god mod so try to avoid this Also Avoid major godmods. They're what you call real idiots. Charzard7 here again: Anyway, sometimes a tiny amount of godmoding may be necessary if you are a crossover character; especially if you're bringing in stuff like Halo armor shields into the 21st century. Studies have shown that small arms would have little to no effect on it, but heavy weapons would, so try to talk it out with that person so you can see if you can reach a compromise. If you are roleplaying with a major godmod, well you can leave or just fight major godmod with major godmod and try to stay away from cyber. There are many people better than those who made this Wiki, however, I can agree this will certainly help most get started. There are plenty of things you can do, including sci-fi (which nobody does). Don't overpower your character by giving them EVERY chakra, or EVERY form of magic. After a point it gets retarded. Usually ONE type of magic, or two moderately weaker types of magic are good. If you wish, you can even combine six very weak abilities (hexagonal characters). An important note from Cattibrie: Maintaining OOC (out-of-character) and IC (in-character) separation is of the utmost importance for any successful RP. I have seen a lot of people get confused, offended, upset, and just flat-out embarrass themselves as a result of failing to separate and differentiate OOC from IC. Here's the first and foremost thing to remember: unless you are RPing as yourself, you are NOT your character. So, how can you avoid this common mistake? The first method for preventing OOC/IC mix-ups is to differentiate between them by using parentheses ( ), or brackets [ ]. Usually OOC conversation, questions, and comments are placed inside parentheses or brackets, that way people know it's you who is talking, and not your character. The second method for preventing OOC/IC mix-ups is to use First Person and Third Person points of view. First person should be used when you're referring to yourself (use pronouns such as "I," "me," and "my"). Third person should be used when referring to your character (use pronouns such as "he," "she," "him," "her," "his," "hers," and/or your character's name). Both of these methods for preventing OOC/IC mix-ups are most effective when used together. Just take my advice, avoiding this common problem from the start will make your RP much less stressful, more fun, and will enhance your experience overall by cutting out unnecessary drama. (latias1234 here) Word of advice people! Armor doesn't look good unless you add cloth on top of it to make it look like you're wearing clothes, but you're not, and you're wearing super-armor that automatically shields you with a magic force field like the shield card----(latias's big sister) No one cares about Card Captors anymore. They care about Shugo Chara and other new animes! (both agreeing on the sentence) armor is good and bad, but mostly good if it looks nice! Or if you're a massive Halo fan like Charzard, or a massive war person like Sha-chan and Charzard! 'Things You'll Need' *A basic-to-advanced knowledge and understanding of English. *Free-time to burn. *A Chatango account and a chat group to RP in (or connections with other RPers for PM-based roleplay). *An imagination. *To be 13 years of age (or younger if you don't let them find out). *The ability to properly speak English (or at least the desire to. If you don't bother trying, then you just look retarded and people don't tend to want to roleplay with you. If you learn and fix errors when people point them out you NEVER have to deal with them again. Category:Roleplaying